The Inventors had relatives and friends that needed walking assistance devices. One of the store bought canes broke in the first few days of use. The Inventors searched stores for strong and sturdy walking assistance devices, but could not find any to their satisfaction that could be used for icy or snow conditions. The Inventors had some discussions, thought about the problem, and tried installing a steel screw or spike into a wooden shaft. The results were not satisfactory. The Inventors then tried several versions of the Strong and Versatile Spike Attachments for Walking Sticks and Canes, Retrieving Sticks, and Miscellaneous Walking Assistance Devices (For convenience, hereafter referred to as Strong and Versatile Spike Attachments or Spike Attachments or Spike Attachment.) that can be attached to many existing walking assistance devices, can be used for a new rough trimmed shaft, and that are the subject of this Nonprovisional Patent Application. The beauty of this invention is that with several sizes available and with a semi-flexible attachment design, an existing shaft or a shaft made for a new walking assistance device, does not require a precise fit.
After conception, model building, and trial usage the subject Inventors have completed a very extensive investigation of published patents for subjects, such as, walking sticks, canes, crutches, walkers, retrieving sticks, spikes, ice grips, tools, etc. The Inventors of this patent application could not find any with the same design or design concept. The only concerns the Inventors have about this Invention are that machine shops that made these devises for the Inventors or people that have seen this Invention may have filed for a patent. Also, the Inventors gave out several of these devices attached to walking sticks or canes to friends and relatives to use and try out. To the best knowledge of the subject Inventors, no reference to another patent is needed nor required for the subject Nonprovisional Patent Application.